


Fortnite and Sims

by trinitysaleen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, and even more fluff, basically ten and johnny playing video games, fortnite, i wanted to cry so instead i wrote this, pure cotton candy fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitysaleen/pseuds/trinitysaleen
Summary: Johnny and Ten play Fortnite and Sims 4 instead of working.





	Fortnite and Sims

**Author's Note:**

> a small drabble. with a little overwatch in the beginning.

Ten blinked, trying to focus on the screen in front of him. He tucked his legs under himself, scooting closer to the TV without stopping his character from running. He turned a corner, flinching physically when his character got hit and blood showed up in the corners of the screen. 

“Ah! Johnny, help!” Ten cried out, flinging his character around and pressing down on L2, hoping his character would kill the enemy in time for him to heal himself and continue on his journey. Sadly, just as Ten was reloading so he could get his final shot in his character groaned and fell to the ground, dead. 

Ten flung himself back, looking blankly at the ceiling for a few seconds before arching his back so his line of vision was trained on Johnny Seo. 

The elder had his head down, eyes focused on the book in his lap and head rested in his hands. 

“John,” Ten groaned, turning himself so he lay on his stomach. “I asked you to help me.” Johnny held up a finger, finishing his paragraph before he tucked his bookmark in and looked up at Ten. Johnny creased his eyebrows and adjusted the blanket covering his body. 

His younger boyfriend looked adorable, pout on his face and head rested in the palms of his hands. His black hair was hung in front his face, adding to the effect tremendously. Johnny grinned, unable to hold it back for longer. That only caused a larger pout to form onto Ten’s face.

“Sorry, I was too busy reading.” Ten rolled his eyes, letting out a ‘hmph’ and turning back around. He really was the biggest brat in town. “We can play a round together and i’ll protect you. How does that sound?” 

Ten was silent for a few moments, then he let out a small “sure” and stood to grab his phone.

Less than 5 minutes later, the couple were in a match and running towards a house to grab supplies. 

“I hear those little chess thingys and I swear, if you get it before me we’re breaking up.” Ten threatened in English, causing Johnny to smile not only from the statement itself but his choice of language to use. 

“Sure,” Is all the taller male responded with before he was running into the house and upstairs. 

“What! No! Don’t leave me.” Ten whined, running towards the chess and grabbing his things quickly before following Johnny’s character up the stairs. “You have no idea how scared I was in that moment of my life. Whew,” Ten wiped his forehead as if sweat had formed. Johnny glanced over at Ten, running a hand through his longer black hair and admiring Ten. Quickly, Johnny remembered they were playing a game and turned back to his phone screen. 

“Okay, do you have a scope?” Ten furrowed his eyebrows, clicking his various guns and finally landing on a scope. “Good, now give it to me.” Ten drops the gun, Johnny picks it up. “Now i’m, trusting you to go down there and grab wood. I’ll protect you.”

Ten dramatically lets out a breath, nodding his head and giving himself a small pep talk under his breath before he’s climbing down the ramp Johnny built from the top of the house and down the grass. 

Johnny keeps watch pretty good at first. Then he sees someone heading to Ten way too fast for him to shoot. He can’t get a good enough aim and if he shoots now, that’ll give away his location. 

“Okay, Ten, don’t panic.” 

“Why?”

“Someone’s heading towards you but there’s a small cottage near you. You’re going to have to drop something that’ll attract them then run, okay?”

Ten nods, gnawing on his bottom lip but doing as told immediately. The player stops to grab Ten’s gun, not being able to get it as Johnny shoots him dead. 

The couple both cheer, going back silent as they focus their attention on the game. 

Ten finishes grabbing wood and runs back into the house. “What now?”

Johnny shrugs, “I guess we chill here and kill anyone who nears us.” 

So, that’s what they do. As they chill out and wait, they discuss things like latest fashion trends, school things, newest albums and even when they think Fortnite was going to get old (Johnny bet on the end of the year, Ten bet next year). 

By the time they finish talking, their team had won Battle Royale for the first time. 

“Dude, I can single handedly say that i’m the best Fortnite player on the block.” Ten confidently comments, standing from the ground and strutting into the kitchen. Johnny rolls his eyes and follows the shorter boy, wrapping his hands around his waist and lifting him into the air. 

Ten shrieks, eyes shutting and smile rising onto his face. Ten giggled as he pulled his legs in on himself, allowing Johnny to spin them a few times then set him down on his feet. Ten didn’t even try walking for at least a minute, knowing it would only result in his collapsing onto the hard kitchen floor. 

Ten gasped randomly, opening his eyes and turning to Johnny in horror. “John! Our sims! They’ve been left alone for a solid week….oh no! They’re probably dead.” 

The Thai boy speedily walked back to the living room where he plopped himself down onto the computer chair and frantically opened Sims 4. Johnny chuckled, always amazed with Ten’s personality in general. 

He took his time approaching the younger, standing over him with his arms crossed as Ten clicked onto his Sim. 

“Sweet baby Jesus,” Ten started, clicking ten’s of things for his sim to do. “You can’t leave us alone. All we do is fuck and eat.”

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows. “In the sims or real life?” Ten snorted and punched him in the arm. 

“You have a point, though.”

After Ten cleaned, fed and sent his sim to work, he calmed himself down and finally ate dinner with Johnny. The rest of the night was spent making Johnny’s sim a vampire out of pure boredom. 

Oh, they were supposed to study for an upcoming final but Sims and Fortnite is obviously way more important.


End file.
